A Brotherhood That Plays Together
by Ashlex in pearl
Summary: ...sticks together! A series of one shots designed to show what goes on in the Assassins Guild while Machiavelli and Ezio are away. Rated K plus for suggested violence and language.
1. Intro: The Brotherhood

**A/N****- Hi hi! Its Ashlex in Pearl with yet another Assassins Creed experiment! Just yesterday ( I think...) I beat Brotherhood! And the whole guild of assassins that you can actually see standing around inspired me! This is not only to tell you that this is an experiment, but that these are also basically OC's. All of the names were taken from the game, but, if you've played it, I'm sure you believe me. This is an introduction to the story that will be basically a series of one shots, but sort of stiuck to a certain timeline. Like... those TV shows that don't have an actual storyline, but each episode affects the next in some ways. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. This is just my way of having fun until Revelations comes out in November!**

**Oh yeah, and feel free to say whatever you like about AC. Besides Altair's Chronicles, I've played all of them.**

* * *

><p>Nothing is true, everything is permitted.<p>

These are the words each and every one of us has held to heart.

We fight in the dark to protect the light. We are Assassins.

But, life is not all about killing and being chased by the Templars and the Borgia alike. Assassins may be killers, but we're people too. And like normal people, we hurt, laugh, cry, rejoice, and have fun just the same. The only difference is how.

* * *

><p>The Brotherhood was rebuilt in Italy during the early 16th century, by its top Assassin and master, Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Soon after he, with the help of Niccolo Machiavelli and the other Assassins, the guild grew and had a few good members, some strong, others resourceful. But, more often than not, they were left to entertain themselves, when not given a mission or Ezio was away on his own task, too busy to train them. As Ezio brought them to them to the hideout, one by one until there was five, he had them introduce themselves.<p>

The first was a round-faced and sort of short man with dark eyes and a thin brown hair.. He bowed his head at the group and gave a stern look, "My name is Nino Nastagio. I am honored to have been invited to be apart of the brotherhood by the most talked about man in all of Rome."

The next man looked significantly older, his features more sharp and narrow, his eyes light and his hair receding. He bowed his head as well, "I am Enrico Emilione of Rome. I am a proud Roman and wish nothing more than to see the Borgia fall! They have caused me nothing less than trouble since I have started reading into everything they do. Protests are not enough for the Roman people to see the wrong-doings."

The next man stepped forward with him and raised his fist. He looked similar to Enrico, but his eyes were darker and filled with more of a desire to kill, "Yes! We must make the Borgia fall to their knees! Writhing in pain! I am Tullio Taglipietra, and I will bring pain and suffering upon those who hurt our home!" he announced.

The next man just laughed and shook his at Tullio's confidence, "You better be careful, your aorrogance may be your downfall."

"You know nothing!" Tullio defended.

The man laughed again, "I know enough." And they could tell he had. The man had scars on his face and arms, evidence from many battles he must have endured, "I have fought with the Borgia many times, all over the city. I am Augusto Fornari. I may not be so arrogant as some," his comment directed at Tullio, "but I get by with my strength and experience."

Ezio seemed pleased with the group. He looked to the last of them, the only woman, "And you, madame?" he asked her.

The woman smiled at him, her hair long and blonde and her eyes a deep brown, "My name is Annetta Abete. Like Enrico, I am a proud Roman, however, I am not the type of woman to just sit back and let the men take care of everything," she grinned, "I can handle myself, as you have noticed, master." Her tone towards Ezio was sweeter than it was to anyone else, "It is truly an honor." she bowed towards him.

Ezio grinned as he looked at each of them. All of them possessed unique characteristics and each had their own little quirks. Nino was the strong, more silent type; Enrico could be seen with a book in his hand, or a map, or anything he could study and learn something new and useful; Tullio was a hot-headed fighter, but strong none-the-less; Augusto had what the others didn't, and that was experience; and Annetta was probably the strongest of all of them, it was not easy to find a woman like her who was so willing to throw herself into the thrall of battle with her life on the line.

"Very good," Ezio started, raising his arms to them, "Then it shall begin. All of you will be trained to become skilled assassins. You will learn to keep yourselves hidden in plain sight, always vigilant when outside these walls. You will be sent to places outside Italy to take down, not only the Borgia, but Templars all across Europe."

As he finished his speech, all of the recruits looked at each other, each face as eager as the last. They all agreed to stay vigilant, especially when they are outside where the guards will notice, and they will look out for each other. Ezio smiled at them. He was proud of them, and hoped that he would not disappoint them. They were his recruits and this was his Brotherhood.


	2. The Dog

Time passed as all of Italy moved forward, walking to places they need to be or just sitting on the streets. They were either soaking up the sun or doing a little shopping. As for the assassins, it was business as usual. Most of them were out doing missions, assignments given therm to by their master, Ezio. For the ones that were left behind, waiting, there was...

"Aww! It's a puppy!"

Nino and Annetta were the only two left behind this time. They both stood in the doorway, standing over a small animal as it looked up at them, scared and confused.

"He was trying to get in through the door." Nino explained. He looked down at the little dog, "He must have gotten in before I closed the door."

The dog stared at the two assassins for a moment as they talked about him. He was shaking, not sure what to do, before he ran off somewhere in the hideout. The two watched after him, debating.

"We can't just keep it here," Annetta said, looking at Nino again, "It could be some little kids pet that just got lost. Maybe we just have to search for the owner."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, one that made Annetta jump. Nino looked towards it, "That can't be good."

Annetta shook her head and ran off, "No." she said, Nino beside her. They ran through a few rooms, trying to find the source of the crash. Everything looked fine in most rooms. As they ran through the last one, they both stopped. "The hall?"

Nino nodded, "The hall of the assassins." They both exchanged a glance before heading in. The room was dimly lit, candles going up the path through the center with flags hanging on the walls, adorning the assassin symbol. As the two assassins stood in the doorway, the dog ran past them, almost knocking Nino over.

"Crazy son of a-"

"Look!" Annetta cut him off and ran towards the opposite end of the hall. A couple of the candelabras had been knocked over and a pile of glass and stone laid scattered on the floor.

"What happened?" Annetta wondered, looking all around for where it could have come from. There didn't seem to be anything missing. The seven tombs still lined the walls, dedicated to past assassins, each with a short description on top and the name of the assassin. Nino and Annetta picked the fallen candelabras up and returned them to where they stood before. As they exchanged a shrug, not sure what happened, Nino turned slowly to the back wall again.

"The symbol." he said. Annetta looked at him, then looked up the wall. At one point, their had been a huge glass assassin symbol hanging, it was hard to miss. The two looked at each other, both knowing they were doomed if they didn't do something. They quickly brushed all the glass to the side, when they heard a yell.

"GAH! WHAT THE-?"

Annetta jumped and looked up "That was... Enrico?" she said, looking at Nino. He just nodded and she ran off, leaving him to finish cleaning.

When Annetta came to the front room, she saw Enrico standing on the desk, the dog below him, growling. Annetta held in her laughter as she walked over. As she did, the dog looked at her and ran off into another room. She sighed, then looked at the frightened assassin, "Something bothering you?"

Enrico scowled at her as he climbed down, "That _thing_ just jumped out at me and started barking and growling! How in the hell did a dog get in here anyway?" he yelled.

"He snuck in." Nino said as he came into the room, his arms folded, "He's more of an assassin than you are."

Enrico pointed at him, "I will have you know that my mission was a complete success. And I come back to this?" he said.

"Your mission was to gather intel, how hard can that be?" Nino mocked.

"And just what have you done all day? Playing with Annetta?"

"I came back after she did. My mission was killing a theif. Theives don't play around."

"You think you're better than me?"

"I know I am."

The two stood in each others faces, Nino's face blank against Enrico's glare. It was as if a lightning bolt shot between them, sending a fiery rain of sparks and flames. The challenge had been set in stone since Nino's last word. They would take care to do each other in, in any way.

"Both of you shut up and focus on the problem at hand." Annetta interrupted their little power session. They both looked at her, confused, as if they had forgotten what happened, "The dog?" she clarified. They both stepped away, acting as if they knew the whole time. Annetta just sighed, "Idiots. We have to find it before he breaks something else."

Enrico raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "'Something else?'" he asked, "What has he broken already?"

Annetta and Nino exchanged a glance before Nino headed off into the room the dog ran into. Annetta shook her head, "Not important. Come on." she said, running after Nino. Enrico looked confused, but followed.

As they headed in, they saw Nino running madly around the room, a flash of brown running in front of him. The dog circled the empty pedestals in the room, Nino right on his tail, "Get back here!" he growled as he chased the dog. Annetta and Enrico stood in the doorway, watching as the dog knocked everything over, as if trying to trip Nino. Nino leaped over every one, growing closer to the dog with every leap. After about ten minutes, he jumped over and crashed into the wall, holding onto the dog with his arms.

Enrico clapped as he watched and Annetta ran over to him, a big smile on her face, "Great! I knew you could catch him!" she enthused. Nino said nothing, but just looked down at the dog.

"Catch what?" came a booming voice that made them all jump. They all looked up and froze. Even the dog acknowledged that they were all in trouble. Their master, Ezio, stood in the doorway, Augusto behind him, supporting a beaten up Tullio.

"Master!" Annetta said, running over to him with a friendly, and begging for forgiveness smile, "How did everything go?" she asked.

But Ezio was not listening to her. He was trying to figure out what had attacked their hideout while he was out. He stepped in the room, surveying the damage as Enrico headed towards Augusto and Tullio to help them.

Ezio looked around the room, a bit surprised, until his eyes fell on the creature in Nino's arms. He sighed, "What is going on?"

Nino started to say something, but Annetta interrupted, "I tried to tell him not to bring it in here, master!" she said, "But he didn't listen!"

"Hey!" Nino said, shooting her a look, "How dare you accuse me-!"

"Enough!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Ezio. He seemed disappointed in all of them. Ezio shook his head, "You are brothers in arms, you should be looking out for each other! Not throwing each other under the bus!" he said. Annetta looked away, "Now," Ezio went on, "tell me what _really_ happened."

Nino stepped forward, the dog trying hard to free itself from his grip, "It was wandering around Tiber Island. It seemed to be lost and must have followed me to the door. As soon as I opened it, he bolted right in."

Ezio nodded, "I see. He must belong to someone around here then. Have you tried to find his owner?"

"It took this long to catch him, sir." Enrico called from the other room while he was patching up Tullio.

"Can't even catch a little dog?" Came Tullio's taunt, followed by a "Ow!"

Ezio shook his head, "It does not matter. You, Annetta, and Augusto, go and find the dogs owner. And do _not_ bring him back here." he warned.

Nino and Annetta exchanged a look, then nodded and headed out. Augusto seemed disappointed, but went along too. Ezio sighed as they left and turned to fix the room the dog had destroyed.

…

The three apprentice assassins must have been some strange sight, walking through Tiber Island, hoods up over their heads, and swords on their hips. And yet, they didn't seem out of place. Nino had given the dog to Augusto to hold, and the dog seemed okay with that. He licked Augustos face and barked happily at him.

Annetta laughed, "I think he likes you." she said.

Augusto sighed, "I've never really liked animals. Not since I was attacked by these crazy looking men in wolf pelts. I know they weren't real wolves, but the image in my head say otherwise." he shook his head.

"Where was that?" Nino asked, looking over at Augusto as they turned a corner into the busier part of the island.

Augusto looked at him, "Towards the Colosseum. The ruins there are where the men came out of and attacked. Its where the master saved me from those savage guards who attacked _me_ just because I killed one of them."

Annetta raised an eyebrow, "One of the wolf people?" Augusto nodded and she sighed, "Those guards will find any reason to want to arrest you."

"Can we focus on the task at hand?" Nino interrupted their thoughts. They both looked at him, then at each other, "This is where the dog started to follow me. Or, at least where I first saw him."

The three assassins looked around the little plaza and started to ask around to see if anyone recognized the dog. Most of them said no, and the rest were kids that didn't recognize the dog, but still wanted to keep it anyway. Annetta started to get impatient and suggested they put up fliers, but Nino reminded her that they were not to bring the dog back to the hideout. Augusto suggested just letting the dog go, but Nino didn't like that either.

"The dog would just follow one of us again." he said.

The other two just sighed, "Then what are we supposed to do?" Augusto said, "Search all of Rome for one little dog? What if the owner isn't even in Rome? What if its just a stray?"

Nino shook his head, "Look at him." All three of them looked at the dog then. He looked like a younger dog, but not quite a puppy anymore. He looked between the three assassins, his tongue hanging out. He barked at them as Nino went on, "He is too calm to just be a stray."

Annetta sighed, "Well, we've asked all of the citizens. Whats next? Asking the guards?"

"Idiot, there aren't any guards on Tiber Island." Augusto said. The dog growled at him and Annetta smirked, "Shut up!" he hissed. The dog stopped and looked away.

"I know that!" Annetta defended. She folded her arms, "He could have run over the bridge. I think the guards have been training dogs recently.

"Did you say something about a dog?"

The three of them turned to see a guard, full body armor and heavy sword on his back, looking at them hopefully. Annetta raised an eyebrow, that he probably couldn't see, and nodded, "That is correct. We found this dog wandering the streets."

The guard looked at the dog and smiled, "Sugar? It is you! You had me, er, my friend, worried sick!" he said. The dog barked happily and wagged his tail.

Augusto sighed with a smile and nodded, sitting the dog down. He patted the dogs head, "Well, we found you're home little... Sugar." he said, trying hard not to laugh in front of the guard, "Now you can go home."

The dog barked and licked his face before turning to the guard and jumping around him. The guard thanked them and picked the dog up, rushing away as if someone would see him carrying a little dog. The three watched with a smile as the two left. One of them, a little more sad than the others. They looked at Augusto.

"Are you gonna cry?" Annetta asked him, "I didn't think you really liked the dog."

Augusto shook his head, biting his lip, "I don't. I'm trying so hard not to laugh. Did you see that man? And he had the _nerve_ to name that dog 'Sugar'?"

The three of them exchanged before burting out laughing as they walked back to the base. They ignored the looks they got, just enjoying the moment while they could. Before they got back and probably got their butts kicked.

…

Tullio looked at them as they walked into the hideout, looking up from his spot on the desk where he was re-telling the whole mission to Enrico. He smirked as he saw them come in.

"Well! If it isn't the dog-loving trio." he taunted. Augusto tossed a rock he had picked up at Tullios head.

Enrico sighed, "Can you not break him any more?" he said.

"Where is the master?" Annetta asked.

"Back in the hall. He said he needed some time to himself. He was mumbling to himself the whole time he cleaned up that mess you guys made."

"The mess the dog made." Nino defended.

Enrico waved his hand, "Whatever. I was there, I know what happened. So, I guess you found the owner."

Augusto and Annetta chuckled as they told Enrico and Tullio about the guard and the dog, Sugar. They all had a good laugh and enjoyed each others company as the story was told again and again. For the first time since they came together, they actually seemed to get along. Tullio and Augusto didn't argue about something stupid, Enrico didn't taunt Annetta about her lack of booksmarts, and Nino didn't have to break any fights up. They seemed to be happy.

Ezio came back into the room then, happy, at first, to see them all actually getting along. He walked over, "Glad to see you all listening to my advice." he said. They all looked up at him, "I would just like to know one thing. Why is there a pile of glass and a lack of big assassin symbol in the hall?"

Nino and Annetta froze, looking at each other. The others just looked confused and looked at each other. Ezio folded his arms, losing his patients, "Thats it! Training tomorrow will be twice as hard." All the apprentice assassins groaned and looked at each other.

**Nothing is true, everything is permitted.**


	3. The Gambler

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been forever since I've updated. This one has been particularly hard to do! Especially since I've been writing three of these chapters at once. But, here it is~**

**Please remember that any and all ideas are welcome! You can post it in the reviews or you can drop me a message. thank you!**

**AC:III October 30th! (MY BIRTHDAY. 3)**

* * *

><p>Nights in Italy were just as active as the days, though the crowd was slightly different. The people who walked the street after the sun went down were not those running chores or trying to get to work. The night time consisted of mostly men who travel to bars to gamble, drink, or just have a little fun with the courtesans. Afterwords, stumbling home in the dark to return to their day jobs or their families.<p>

But those who lurk in the shadows, working for the light, thrive in the night. Doing missions and tasks that would require them to move when the light from the sun disappeared and the shadows grew. For the assassins, this meant long nights of sitting alone, watching a target, waiting to strike.

And sleeping during the day.

Nino headed back to the hideout, returning from assissting Ezio. He met up with Enrico, who seemed to have been waiting for him. He approached him and walked past, trying not to draw unwanted attention.

Enrico caught on and followed beside him.

"Safety and peace, Enrico." Nino said quietly, nodding just a little.

Enrico nodded back, holding a book and a stack of papers in his arms. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something, "On you as well, brother."

Nino kept his gaze ahead of them as they walked back to the hideout. The street dipped down just in front of them, the top of the door visible over the peoples head, "You seem distracted." Nino pointed out.

Enrico glanced sideways at him, "I have discovered something about our enemy. Something that could be of use to our cause."

Nino turned too and met his gaze. He nodded, "We will talk inside." He looked up as they were in front of the door. They both stopped and just stared at it.

The door was ajar.

The early morning breeze blew past them, carrying voices of beggars and woman passing by. Mens' hardy laughs could be heard some distance away. All the sounds were innocent. Tiber island was a safe place for the assassins hideout, for there were no guards around to arouse suspicion. The people who passed were all hard working people who lived on the island as well. Both Nino's and Enrico's thoughts immediately went on high alert as they stared at the opening the door held, though neithers' face showed any sign of distress.

After several long seconds, they pushed the door open and walked inside. The place was dark, as if no one had been there all night, which no one had. As the two apprentices walked down the hall and entered the main room, they heard a strange sound reverberating through the hideout. It was a low rumbling that seemed to come from one of the other rooms. Nino and Enrico both looked at each other. After a few moment and a series of "You go" and "No, you go" stares, Nino sighed and offered to go first.

He lit one of the candelabras in the corner of the room and picked it up, carrying it with him into the other room. He illuminated the area where all of their armor stood but saw nothing. Enrico tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the couch and the fireplace as they heard the rumbling again. Nino raised an eyebrow and headed towards the sound. Lighting the wood in the fireplace, he turned back to the couch, the sound obvious as he set the candelabra down.

Nino kicked the couch to wake up a sleepy figure laying on it. The figure jumped up and sat straight up, his hood flying off, "Who'ssthere?" he slurred. The fireplace illuminated his face to show it was Augusto.

Enrico sighed as he sat his papers down and lit some candles in the room, "Augusto, what are you doing?"

Augusto rubbed his head and pulled his hood back up. He yawned loudly before answering, "Uh, sleeping..?" he said, unsure if he should have.

Nino smacked the side of Augustos' head as Enrico went on, "Idiot! How long have you been here?" he asked, his arms folded and the scowl clear on his scarred lips.

Augusto rubbed his head where Nino hit him and shrugged, "I don't know, a couple hours?"

"So you've been sleeping down here, in the dark, with the front door opened to the street, for a couple hours?"

"Yeah." Augusto answered right away. He looked away for a moment, realizing what he had said, and stood up quickly, "W-Wait... the door was open?" he asked in a panic.

Nino and Enrico both sighed and just shook their heads, "You're just lucky it was us that came back first and not Ezio." Nino told him, "I just saw him and he was in a bad enough mood already."

Augusto sighed and sat back down and seemed to relax, "Then what are we worried for? Nothing happened, I'm still alive, and no guards or any thieves got in."

Enrico just shook his head, "The thieves are on our side and the guards don't come on Tiber Island." He turned away and started to organize the papers he had been carrying.

Augusto raised his hands, "Even more reason to relax!"

"Why are you sleeping here anyway?" Nino wondered, 'Don't you have your own place?"

Augusto waved his hand in front of him, "Nah, I lost my place. The guards around the Vatican play a mean game of cards. I lost my place and all of my money."

Enrico was reading something on the page he held. After a moment, he straightened up and gave Augusto a weird look, "You lost your home playing cards? How in the hell do you manage that?"

Augusto looked away, feeling a bit insulted, "Those guards are real hustlers. I was doing really well until they backed me into a corner and forced me to put up all I had."

"But your house?"

Augusto waved his hand again, not saying any more on it. Nino just looked at Enrico, "What was it you discovered?"

Enrico sighed and brought the papers over to the two of them, "I have discovered that the Templars are having just as much trouble with money as the rest of us. An inside resource tells me that, every now and then, a huge sum of Florins is taken out of the main bank account for the Templar army forces. They've had a lot of drawbacks and have even had to fire some guards." he explained. He showed them a paper that had names of guards that had been let go, "That's why Tiber Island has no guards."

"So, the money just disappears?" Nino asked. When Enrico nodded, he added, "Where could all of that be going?" Enrico shrugged and looked down at his papers again.

"Maybe their gambling it away like me." Augusto joked. Enrico and Nino just looked at him as he went on, "But that can't be it. They always win." he sighed and shook his head.

Enrico held his hand up, "You may not be too far off. Maybe they win against you because you suck."

"Hey!"

Enrico ignored him, "Maybe they find people who aren't as bad and actually are a challenge. So much, that-"

"-That they have to keep taking money from the main account!" Nino finished his statement, "Enrico, that's brilliant."

"So what?" Augusto stood and looked at them, folding his arms, "Okay, maybe the guards at the Vatican are completely cash crazy, but what does that have to do with us?"

Enrico grinned, "If we can hustle enough money out of them, then they will have to fire even more guards. Less guards in Rome means more opportunities for us."

Nino nodded in agreement, but Augusto didn't seem very convinced, "But, how are we going to do that?" he questioned, "Surely I can't trick them. I really am not that good."

"And we can't tell the master, lest he become aware of your habits." Nino pointed out to Augusto, "I am against gambling."

"I don't know how to play card games." Enrico said, shuffling some papers on the table, "So, we just have to find someone who can play and play well."

The front door opened and closed then, the sound echoing and reaching them. The light footsteps that stepped with a click of the heel made the three men smile. Then turned and looked at the doorway as the figure and source of the noise appeared.

"Man, those guards have really become gamble crazy." Annetta said, pulling her hood down to fix her hair, "They will bet on anything... What?" she eyed the three of them and their "we're-a-genius" smile suspiciously, "Why are you just staring like that?"

Enrico stepped closer and smiled at her, "Annetta, dear. We need your help with something."

Annetta dropped her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Augusto just laughed and stepped closer too, more amused by this. Nino just folded his arms and watched.

_Some hours later... Just before sunset..._

The Vatican was an immense area that seemed to be a small town in and of itself. Cardinals and priests who lived there walked its streets all day, passing guard after guard after guard. It may have been the most heavily guarded area in Rome, more so than the banks or marketplace. With so many guards, many of the people refused to even give the area a second glance, let alone try and sneak in. Because of this, many of the guards slacked off just enough.

In front of the bridge leading in, a small group of guards gathered on most nights to try and swindle money from the people who passed. After a couple hours, people stayed away, not willing to be roped in.

"This is stupid." Annetta whispered to Nino, both standing in the shadow of a building, the darkness growing thicker as the sun set further down.

Nino's head reflected the light from the buildings as he peaked around the corner, "It will be over quickly. Come on." He waved his hand up at the rooftops, watching as two dark figures took their positions on buildings on either side of the bridge.

"Moment of truth for us," Enrico said to himself as he watched the guards on the bridge.

"Man," Augusto sat back on the roof, "I wish I was the one down there." he sighed.

The guards were all talking very loud and joking around until they all spotted something. They stopped and turned. Approaching them was a young looking couple. The lady wore a long sleeved red frilled dress with a bow on the back, her blond hair hanging down in ringlets. The gentleman was bald, but had a thick brown mustache and dark suit. Their arms were laced together as they passed by, not looking at the guards.

"Hey! Little lady!" one of the guards yelled, "Wanna play with us for a little while?" the other guards laughed.

Annetta and Nino stopped. She laughed loud and looked up at Nino, "What do you think, dear?" she asked, "We have time before dinner."

Nino grinned from under his mustache and turned to the guards, "One game wouldn't hurt!" he said. They both laughed.

The guards exchanged looks and smirked as they set the table up, watching the young couple sit before them, "Make your bet, sir." one said as he sat across from them.

Nino smiled, "I'm feeling pretty confident." he took out a small pouch of gold florins and sat it on the table. He picked up the cards in front of him and smiled. Annetta looked at the cards too and forced a smile. They both thought the same thing, "We're screwed.."

Nino confidently played the cards, "How's that?" he asked.

The guards all laughed at them. The one at the table still smirked and laid his cards down, "Not even close! Highs over lows! I win." he laughed and took the small pouch.

Nino shrugged and stood, "Ah well. I guess I tried."

Annetta sighed, "I suppose we won't be going out tonight." she said. She started to stand when the guards grabbed her wrist.

"Why don't you play?" he asked her, "We'll throw in all the money we've got." he couldn't help but laugh at his joke. The others all joined in.

Annetta looked at Nino, who just nodded. She smiled, "I'm in." she said. The guard were still laughing as she sat back down. But, when she dropped a heavy sack on to the table, they all fell silent.

"That..."

"50,000_f_." Annetta smiled innocently, "I love a good gamble."

The guard couldn't see past the stars in his eyes, or rather florins. He grinned and tapped the cards "Tell you what, I'll let you shuffle and deal." the other guards all looked at him like he was nuts.

Annetta smiled, "Okay." she said. She picked the cards up delicately, dropping a couple. She quickly picked them up, ignoring the snickers from the crowd, and shuffled the cards. She flipped them over, spun the deck in her hands, and shot the cards from one hand to the other, like a pro card-shark. Silence fell over the crowd as she sat the deck down and dealt the cards.

"All done!"

The guard picked his cards up hesitantly, but then grinned. He slapped his hand on the table, "I'm going all in. 500,000_f._" he set his cards down, "Full house! Haha! Sorry little lady." he grabbed her bag, but Annetta stopped him and showed her hand.

"Royal flush." she said, a dark look in her eyes and a smirk playing on her lips, "I win."

All the blood washed from their faces as they realized what happened. As Annetta grabbed her sack and Nino pulled the cart away with their winnings, the guards merely watched. Before they got too far, the guards all jumped up, swords drawn.

"Hold on! You hustled us. Thats against Roman law!" one of them yelled. He raised his arm, ready to swing. Nino didnt turn to look at them. He just waved his hand. All the guards fell forward in a cloud of smoke.

"I take it back," Annetta said as they walked away, the guards still screaming, "This was fun."

* * *

><p>"So you tricked them out of all their money?" Tullio asked after having heard the whole story.<p>

When the group had returned to the hideout, Tullio and Ezio had been waiting. Neither one knew what to say when they saw all the money they had won.

Annetta laughed, "It was great! You should have seen their faces!" she still paraded around in her fancy red dress. Nino stood nearby, his arms folded. His lip was still red from where his fake mustache had been.

Enrico smiled and looked at Ezio, who seemed impressed himself, "With all of this money out of their pockets, we should see a lot less guards around the city."

Ezio nodded. He started to say something, but Augusto spoke first, "So do we get to keep the money?"

All eyes in the room turned to Ezio who stood, his arms behind his back, "We will keep a small fraction. But, that mone belongs to the people. So, we will give it back to them."

The recruits, especially Augusto, all seemed disappointed, but were still laughing and joyous from the adventure of swindling the guards at the Vatican. Augusto talked about doing it again, but Nino smacked his head again. All was at ease once again.

**Nothing is true, everything is permitted.**


	4. The City

**A/n: Hello! me again! thank you so so SO much for all the encouraging and kind words! I'm glad you all enjoy this as much as I do! And I am grateful that you are so incredibly patient. I am blessed :)**

**Trust me when i say a lot of good things are coming soon. Things will get very interesting ;D Thank you once again and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Days in Rome could be warmer than most other places, particularly in the summer. Most people in the city escaped the heat by exploring, doing chores, just being outside as much as possible. Under the shade of trees and buildings, they partied and relaxed. Children ran around, mothers chasing them or gossiping. Italians happy and at peace.<p>

But, once again, it was business as usual for the most exclusive guild, the group who worked in shadows to protect the light. Not that they complained, for shadows are much cooler.

Sitting around the empty fireplace, the various assassin recruits were tensely trying to enjoy some peace. Its much harder than one would think, sitting in the dark with people you almost trusted. The group was smaller, just a few of them there. Enrico stood by the mantle of the fireplace, Tullio sitting in front of it, and Annetta beside him.

Augusto came walking in with a torch, lighting the room and revealing the recruits to each other. "Damn this heat!" he cursed as he tossed the torch into the fireplace. It roared to life and the others moved back.

"At least you've been busy." Annetta hissed at him as she stood and walked away.

Augusto rolled his eyes "Yes, because skulking in the sunlight us the same as moonlight!" he snapped at her. He sighed and sat on the couch in front of the fire "I'm too old for this..." he mumbled under his breath, his arms folded tight.

Enrico picked a book up off the mantle and sat in a near chair "You complain too much. You're starting to sound like Tullio." he teased, flipping pages.

Tullio leaped up and pointed at Enrico "You take that back!" he snapped. Enrico said nothing, so he went on, "When was the last time you went on a real mission?!"

Enrico snapped his book shut and looked at him "What, just because my missions don't involve killing people, that doesn't make them real? We can't all be out there with the master."

Tullio folded his arms "I bet you couldn't kill anyone if you tried."

"I have killed people."

"Oh really?"

"How do you think I got here?" Enrico sighed and opened his book again.

"God you both are so annoying!" Annetta complained. She groaned and walked up to the couch Augusto sulked on. She stood behind it "Why don't you two do something about it?" she asked.

Enrico and Augusto looked at her "We can't just go off." Enrico said, shaking his head "What if Ezio needs us?"

Annetta rolled her eyes "He and Nino left with bags this morning. They won't be back for a while, they've gone to Venice."

The three guys all met each others gaze. They knew what this meant. They had the afternoon to themselves. As if they could read each others minds, they all jumped up.

"Alright, then we shall." Enrico said, sitting his book down.

"Yes!" Augusto cheered. He looked at Annetta "Annetta! You finally think of something useful!"

Annetta scowled and punched him hard. Augusto stepped back. Tullio laughed at him, "Great! Count me in too." he said.

Enrico nodded "Its settled then. So, whats the challenge?" he asked her. All three sets of eyes turned to Annetta.

Annetta waved her hand and sat down, "I'm not a part of this. Figure that out for yourselves." she said, looking away.

The men all seemed disheartened, but immediately pulled their hoods up and headed out the front door.

"Idiots." Annetta said once they were gone.

* * *

><p>Italy during the time of carnivale becomes the home to many interesting characters. The costumes and various types of masks proves to show the true creativity of the people. It also brings out the many talents of painters, sculptors, and entertainers. Even the assassins guild seems to blend in with the crowd.<p>

However, when its not the time of carnivale, three hooded figures walking the streets, arguing, is very suspicious.

"You can't honestly believe you are the fastest of us, old man." Tullio hissed at Augusto.

Augusto scowled at him "I am not old!" he snapped.

"Older than us."

Enrico shook his head "Tullio, he's younger than the master."

Augusto and Tullio looked at him "You know how old the master is?" Tullio asked.

Enrico shrugged "By estimation. Going by the way he talks, what he talks about, seeing his mother and younger sister, its not too hard to guess."

"He seems much older."

"I've heard he was rambunctious in his youth."

"Not surprising."

Tullio shook his head, "He _is_ the master. Would he be if he couldn't do all the things someone half his age could?"

Augusto nodded, "It's true. I mean, he can do some things that I could never dream."

"He was raised to be an assassin." Enrico shrugged, looking around them, "We all were just recruited to become assassins."

The three of them stopped and looked at each other. Half way across Rome, they had begun admiring Ezio. Their mysterious master seemed to intrigue them all. Groups of people passing whispered to each other about the three strange hooded men just standing in the middle of the road. A guard passing noticed as well.

"You! You three!" he called, walking over "Clear the road. Your blocking the way for oncoming horses!"

Enrico looked at the guard "My apologies. We will be on our way. We were just heading to the Colosseum." Augusto and Tullio looked at him.

The guard still seemed unhappy "Then move already! Before I lose my patience." he snapped, walking back to his post.

Enrico turned to Tullio and Augusto and smiled "Shall we, gentlemen?"

"We're going to the Colosseum then?"

"Why else would we come this far?"

Augusto and Tullio still weren't sure, but when they looked up, Enrico was scaling the side of a building.

The three hooded apprentices climbed and hopped the rooftops, avoiding any and all guards, until they ran out of buildings to jump. Few people stared as they climbed down a ladder, but being self-conscious was the furthest thing from their minds. Instead of arguing as they crossed the grassy area, they walked in silence. Tullio and Augusto walked behind Enrico, trying to figure out what he had planned. Enrico just walked with a smile on his face, nodding in greeting to the people who passed. Mothers pulled their children away from the three strange men. One kid they passed, a blonde haired boy, stuck his tongue out at Tullio. Augusto grabbed Tullio's arm to prevent him from beating the child senseless.

Finally, they reached the shadow of the massive monument, the Colosseum. Enrico smiled back at the two of them as they walked inside, "Well, gentlemen," he started, "Here we are. Rome's largest structure in history."

"So why are we here?" Augusto asked with a sigh, Tullio behind him more irritated than usual.

Enrico seemed to have a script written in his mind of what he wanted to say. He ignore Augusto and went on, "Do you gentlemen know why the Colosseum was built so long ago?"

Tullio and Augusto exchanged a confused glance, neither sure how exactly to answer. Tullio shook his head and looked at Enrico, "Doesn't every Italian?" he covered their ignorance.

Enrico just laughed, "As each _should_ know. However, many are uneducated slobs who are too ignorant to their own countrys' history."

Tullio and Augusto kept quiet, feeling that the comment was most likely directed at them.

"Construction began in 70 AD under Emperor Vespasian. He meant for it to be seen as great triumphal monument to celebrate many of Romes victories. But, of course, many saw it as merely gloating."

"Why are we here?" Tullio and Augusto exclaimed, annoyed.

Enrico folded his arms "You two don't seem to believe me as capable as yourselves, so I issue a challenge. A race of sorts." The other two seemed interested, grinning, as Enrico went on, "The starting line will be here in the under section, the finishing line up on the top floor. You both know that there are guards stationed all over the place. In order to win you each must steal two different weapons from the guards and make it up to the top floor first. By any means necessary. Do you understand."

"Yeah!"

"Lets do this!"

Enrico smirked and nodded, "Right. Then get ready... and go!"

Tullio and Augusto both charged out in front, leaving Enrico in the dust. When they saw light again, they each went their seperate ways. Without a word, they climbed up on either sides of the doorway.

* * *

><p><em>The following two sections happened simultaneously...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Tullio<em>

Tullio reach the second floor with ease, jumping up with a grin spread across his face, "Yeah! Its in the bag!" he cheered. He quickly covered his mouth, realizing he had said it out loud, but too late.

"Did you hear that?"

"It came from over there!"

The nearby guards heard his exclamation and quickly charged in from both sides to investigate. Panicked, Tullio scaled up a crumbling pillar, holding onto the top in a way so he was hidden from the guards view. He closed his eyes, but could still hear the footsteps.

"Do you see anything?" one of the guards asked. There was more shuffling and grunts of disapproval. "Ah must be hearing things again." The others agreed and the guards footsteps began to fade away again. Tullio sighed and opened his eyes. He shimmied back down the pillar and stood up straight.

"That was close..." he sighed. He looked around, then slapped his forehead "Oh damn! I needed their weapons. I can't win this way." he shook his head and slunk across the way to the opposite wall. He peaked around the wall and saw one of the guards standing just on the other side. His back was to Tullio, his quiver open to him. Tullio grinned, an archer is an easy target, he thought, I'll just grab an arrow and hurry off...

He stood up straight and reached for the quiver slowly, carefully trying to pull out the closest arrow to him. He leaned forward a little more, biting his own lip as the feathers brushed his fingers. Then, all at once, the archer stepped away from him. Tullio quickly grabbed at the arrow, but missed it by a hair and fell forward, flat on his face.

The archer blinked, hearing a strange sound. He turned around and started back the way he had come, but saw nothing "What was that...-" he didn't have time to finish his thought as Tullio punched him straight in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Aha!" Tullio cheered. He quickly grabbed the bow and the quiver and scaled up the wall to the next floor, then to the next, until he reached the top...

* * *

><p><em>Augusto<em>

Though he made it to the second floor a half second quicker, Augusto found himself surrounded that much faster. The group of guards, that he seemed to have not heard talking and joking around, were just above him when he climbed up. He had looked up at them, and they down at him, both parties stunned.

"Uh... Hi." Augusto had said. The guards weren't as friendly. Now, Augusto found himself backed against a wall, sword drawn, as he glared down each guard around him.

"Death to the assassin!"

"Kill him!"

"Don't get too hasty!"

Augusto sighed, "Geez, are you guys newbies or are you actually experienced?" he shook his head. The guard closest raised his sword and charged first. Augusto jammed his sword into the guards side and kicked him off again. As he fell backwards, two more charged at the assassin, who responded by slicing them open and moving on to the next until there was no one else.

Augusto sighed, putting his sword away and looked around at the bodies. He tried to find different weapons in the carnage, and managed to find a dagger and a sword. He grinned, "Perfect." He held onto them and looked up at the higher level, "Now I just have to get up there before-"

He had started to walk, while still looking up, and tripped over one of the bodies, dropping the two weapons, as well as his own. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell forward. He grimaced, "Damn.. that was a bad idea.." he rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see a lifeless pair staring back at him.

"AHH HOLY SH-!" he jumped back, forgetting for a second where he was. He sighed, then tensed, hearing the voices.

"What was that?"

"Check over there!"

Augusto scowled and quickly grabbed one of the swords and the dagger and scaled up to the top as fast as his arms would allow...

The two assassins made it to the top level, thrusting their weight and their acquired weapons up and staring at the sky.

"Yes! Made it first!" They both exclaimed. Tullio quickly sat up and looked at Augusto.

"No way! I made it up here first!" he proclaimed.

Augusto just laughed, catching his breath, "In your dreams. I so made it up here first."

"No, you're both wrong." Came Enrico's voice. They both looked up to see him jump down from the ledge, smiling at them in a way that was almost sinister, "I was waiting for you two. What took you?"

The other two quickly leaped to their feet, "Wait, how did you climb up here before us?" Augusto questioned.

"Yeah! I didn't see you down there!"

Enrico pointed to the outer side of the Colosseum "I took the easy route. No guards, no trouble. And neither of you." he laughed.

Tullio blinked, "But... then what about the two weapons?" he asked.

Enrico pointed to against the wall where a long gun and spear rested, "The floor below us had an empty guard post. I grabbed what I could."

Tullio scowled, "Thats not fair! You took the easy way out!" he snapped. He held out the bow and quiver, "I actually stole these off a guard and-"

"Doesn't count." Enrico said. Tullio blinked, and Enrico sighed, "You idiot, you have a weapon and ammo. It counts as one."

Augusto laughed, "Anyone knows that, Tullio! You probably panicked and grabbed the first thing you saw!"

Tullio glared at him, "Oh yeah?! I'm sure you got nothing! You probably ran off!"

Augusto grinned and held out the sword and dagger, "Unlike you I actually had to fight to get these." he handed them to Enrico, "What do you say to that?"

"This is your sword."

Augusto looked flabbergasted. He snatched the sword back, "No its not! It's... my sword." he sighed, fingering the assassin symbol on the handle, "Man... I must have dropped the other one when I fell..." he looked at Enrico and Tullio, "...off the wall. What? I slipped." he snapped and turned away.

Enrico laughed, "Well, seeing as I am the only one who actually met the required standards, I win. And, that entitles me to an apology from you both."

Augusto and Tullio sighed, but before they said anything, Enico held his hand up, "Not yet." he said. The two exchanged a confused glance, but quickly followed Enrico as he leaped off the ledge, parachuting down.

_One walk across Rome later..._

Nino and Ezio had returned and were waiting with Annetta for the rest to return. It was already dark and Ezio wanted to share the news of their mission with everyone. Once they got back, Annetta kept herself from laughing at the ashamed faces of Tullio and Augusto.

"Where have you three been?" Ezio asked them, folding his arms.

Enrico smiled, "So sorry to keep you waiting. The three of us just had a little wager. Now, Tullio and Augusto have something they would like to say. Boys?"

All eye turned to the, now embarrassed, pair. They both sighed and in unison recited, "We apologize for calling Enrico a useless being and for making him seem inferior when we all know he is superior and better than all us apprentices."

The group blinked and after a moment, Annetta burst out laughing. Ezio shook his head, but joined a little in the laughter, Nino as well.

Enrico smiled, "Aw thank you. I couldn't have said it better myself." he laughed and grabbed his book off the desk, leaning against the wall as he began to read. Tullio and Augusto were too angry and embarrassed for words. As the group laughed off their embarrassment, it became the joke they would tell for times to come.

**Nothing is true, everything is permitted.**


End file.
